


Karmic

by Axelex12



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Lap Sex, Older Woman/Younger Man, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Sick of Matt spending more time with his groupies than her, Sora decides to break up in the loudest way possible, by riding his brother Tk like an animal
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Takenouchi Sora, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Takenouchi Sora
Kudos: 3





	Karmic

"Fuck me harder, TK," Sora shouted as hard as she could. "Pound me hard enough to forget all about your loser brother. Your cock's bigger than his anyway!" Sora knew that Matt could hear him. She didn't care; she had something to prove and had a reason to let this all go, as she slammed down onto TK's cock from below, the younger brother gifted with a dick more than capable of bringing her to new heights of joy. She wanted to make damn sure there was no doubt about what she was doing and how much she needed this, how easily she threw herself down into the throbbing, enthralling haze of this mess. She had to prove herself, had to keep moving, had to make Matt jealous.

Groupies. Matt kept passing on time with Sora for groupies. She saw the messages, saw the photos It was bad enough when Matt pretended that the nudes were unsolicited and that he couldn't control them but also happily complimented the tits of girls who sent him photos. That mostly just made Sora feel inadequate with her own small chest; her body lean, compact, athletic. But then came the nasty surprise of seeing comments about 'last night' and even some worrying remarks from girls admitting they hadn't been on protection but that it would be fine. That, in turn, made everything for Sora very not fine, and she decided it was time to strike back.

"At least I have the decency to break up with a guy before I go riding his brother's fat dick!" Sora shouted, adding to the fire and making damn sure her message came across.

For his part in this whole situation, TK was really just happy that a girl as hot as Sora would lose herself all over his dick, even if it was exclusively for spite. He felt happy to keep this appreciation up and learn what he was able to find here, getting a lot of pleasure out of his brother's fuck-ups, and that was a special sort of exciting. Weird, sure, but he welcomed it, threw himself into the joy of getting some, thrusting up into Sora and letting the cute older girl he'd always wanted a chance to bang lose herself atop him. There was really no reason not to give up like he did to this whole mess, even if it was going to cause trouble for Matt.

Matt fucking deserved it.

"I'm not on protection either, just so you know, but that's fine, TK, you're an upstanding young man who doesn't block girls when they admit his raw creampie might lead to some fucking consequences!" Sora was on the pill, of course; she'd told TK as much, but she wanted to get in one last dig as she came, as she slammed down onto TK's lap one final time, her pussy greedily seizing his cock and milking it for all she could get, drawing from him a hot flood of erupting, gooey seed that locked in her depraved victory completely.  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
